Bill and Fleurs House
by laneykin
Summary: This takes place in the 19 years later era! Its a day at Bill and Fleur's house. They have 5 kids. Hope you like it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me, I'm just borrowing her characters!

_**Note: **_Hope you like this its some of my earliest work. I didn't want to write a French accent so lets just say Fleur has been living in England so long that she lost her French accent! Also I had to make up some of my own characters for this so here's a list of Bill and Fleur's children and their ages:

Victoire- 17

Alastor- 15

Luc- 12

Amélie- 7

Zac- 3

Chapter 1

"MOM!" Victoire screamed down the stairs. "Mom," she called again thundering downstairs.

"What is it Victoire?" Fleur asked as Victoire stormed into the kitchen.

"Not what, who."

"Which one is it this time?"

"Luc, he was in my room going through my stuff."

"She's lying," Luc said running into the kitchen.

"No I'm not you little creep."

Victoire smacked Luc across the back of the head.

"Hey did you see that? She hit me."

"Look both of you stop! Luc stay out of Victoire's room and Victoire don't hit your brother."

"But Mom!" Victoire and Luc both complained.

"No buts," Fleur warned and she went outside to hang out the clothes.

"Daddy," said Victoire sweetly sitting down across from Bill.

"Yes?"

"You know the way I'm your first child and I _never _cause any trouble."

"Yeah right," snorted Luc

Victoire glared at him.

"What do you want Victoire?"

"Well there's a concert on this weekend and I _really really _want to go."

"You can't we need you to babysit."

"What?" Victoire said outraged.

"You don't need her dad, Al can babysit."

"You know for once the twerp makes sense Dad."

"Not happening," said Bill sternly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not leaving Al babysit Zac. Sorry Victoire but we don't have any other choice."

"But Daddy The Weird Sisters are only doing one concert and I really want to go."

Bill shook his head.

"Sorry Victoire, maybe next time."

"Ha ha," Luc sneered

Victoire threw him a murderous look.

"Uh-oh," Luc said and ran out of the kitchen Victoire close behind him.

Luc ran into the sitting room where Amélie was playing with Zac.

"If Victoire asks I'm not here ok," he said hiding behind the couch.

"Did Luc come in here?" Victoire asked running in her wand in her hand.

"Vic," Zac said as soon as he saw her and waddled over to her his arms in the air.

"Hey Zac," Victoire said pocketing her wand and picking up Zac.

"You cant hit me now," Luc said emerging from behind the couch.

"Breakfasts ready," Fleur called from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up Luc."

They all went in to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast.

"Victoire can you call Al please," Fleur asked taking Zac off of her and placing him in his high chair.

"AL!" Victoire called up the stairs

"Go up and get him or he'll never get up," Bill said.

"Fine," groaned Victoire.

She went upstairs and knocked on her younger brothers door.

"What?" came a sleepy voice within.

Victoire opened the door and went inside.

"Don't you ever clean this dump?" she said looking around at the mess her brothers room was in.

"If that's what you came in here to say then get lost."

"No Mum told me to come get you for breakfast."

"Ill be down in a minute."

Victoire tugged the blankets off Al's bed.

"Now."

Victoire went back downstairs and Al got up and dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Goo mornin," Zac greeted him cheerfully.

"Mornin," Al said sleepily sitting down across from Luc.

"What time did you come home at last night?" Fleur asked him.

"Ehh…not too late it was about half twelve."

"No, it was way later Al cause I went to bed at two and I, OW!" said Luc who had just received a kick under the table from Al.

"What time did you really get home at Al?"

"About half three."

"That's far too late Al."

"But it's the holidays."

"That doesn't matter. Your only fifteen, you can't be out that late."

"Fine," moaned Al, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Mum, can James come down today?" asked Luc.

"If it's ok with his parents."

"Cool I'll go and send him an owl," Luc said getting up from the table and going out to find his owl, Mike.

"Aww I hate when James comes down," groaned Amélie.

"Why? He's not as bad as know-it-all Tara," Victoire said

"Yeah but every time he comes down Luc and him play quidditch and never let me play. They say I'm too young."

"Well maybe it's best that you don't play with them Amélie. They are very rough."

"But I'm never going to be good unless I practise."

"You know when I was younger me and my brothers never let your auntie, Ginny play with us but she didn't let us stop her and she played professional quidditch," Bill said

"How did she get so good?"

"She practised by herself and then tried out for the school team and she made it."

Luc came rushing back in.

"Ok I sent Mike with a letter asking him."

"Well you better go clean your room then," Fleur said

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now go."

Luc dragged his feet upstairs.

"Come on Zac time for your nap," Fleur said picking up Zac and grabbing a bottle of milk off of the counter.

"So Vic, how's Teddy Bear?" Al teased

"Al," warned Bill

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. If people like this story I will continue adding chapters to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me, I'm just borrowing her characters!

_A/N: _I know it has taken me ages to update this, sorry about that. I have been busy with school :( Anyway i hope you like it and please review.

Bill was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork when his bother George came in the back door and sat down across from him. This was a fairly regular occurance seeing as George only lived a mile away.

"Hey," George said.

"Hey, what brings you here so early?"

"I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Fred and the twins have chicken pox and I haven't had them yet, so I need a place to stay for a couple of days."

"And you want to stay here?" Bill asked incredulously.

As if on cue they heard a door slamming so hard it would be surprising if it hadn't broke and Amélie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DADDY!"

"Believe me this would be like a holiday," George laughed.

"You won't be saying that after a few days here. But if you want to stay, I'm sure we can fit you in somewhere!"

"Thanks bro. What about Fleur, she won't mind will she?"

"Not at all."

"Ok, well I better get to work. I'll see you around six."

"Yeah ok, see you then."

George got up and apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes just as Amélie stamped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had tears in her eyes but wouldn't dare give in and start crying, that would only make matters worse for her.

"What's wrong Amélie?" Bill asked.

"Al said that me and Luc were mistakes and that you and Mummy only wanted him, Zac and Victoire and you were going to give us to another family," Amélie sniffed.

"Amélie that's not true at all. Your Mummy and I love you and all your brothers and sisters."

"So you don't like the others more?"

"Of course not, we love you all the same."

Bill hugged Amélie.

"Daddy, can I have some chocolate?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Ok but only one bar, you don't want to spoil your dinner."

"Thanks Daddy."

Amélie ran into the kitchen and Bill headed upstairs to find his oldest son, who was in a lot of trouble.

"Alastor Fredrick Weasley, where are you?" he called, his tone serious.

"Here," Al called from his room.

Bill walked into Al's room. Al was sitting at his desk scribbling on a piece of parchment, Bill guessed this was probably another letter for his girlfriend. Al looked up when Bill entered.

"What were you thinking telling your sister she was a mistake?" he asked.

"I was just kidding. She came in here annoying me and I just wanted to get rid of her."

"She is seven years old, Al. You shouldn't be telling her stuff like that under any circumstances. She took it seriously."

Al laughed.

"It's not funny, Al. You're grounded."

"What? Aww Dad come on, you can't ground me for something small like that. I'm going to Allison's house tomorrow night."

"Well you better cancel, you won't be setting foot outside the house this weekend."

"Please Dad. I'll say sorry to Amélie and I'll clean the house and de-gnome the garden and do all my homework, anything but being grounded."

"I'm sticking to my punishment, Al. You can go to Allison's some other time."

"Fine."

Bill left and closed the door behind him. Al looked at his letter to Allison and scribbled a quick note on the end of it.

_Hey I just got grounded, don't worry though my parents are going out tomorrow night so I'll be over around 8 ok. _

_Love ya lots_

_Al_

He folded over the note and went across the hall to Victoire's room. He opened the door and Victoire was sitting on her bed with Teddy, their arms wrapped around each other. Teddy pulled away immediately and looked embarrassed. Al laughed at his reaction.

"I thought I told you to knock, get out of here," Victoire snarled.

"I need to borrow your owl," he explained.

"Why can't you just use Ducka?"

The family owl 'Ducka' had been named by Victoire when she was 3 and nowadays was only suitable for very short journeys.

"Cause I don't want anyone to read this and Ducka probably won't be able to make the journey anyway."

"Aww is it a love letter for Allison? My baby brother is in love."

Victoire laughed.

"Can I use Chouette or not?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Al went downstairs, tied his letter to Chouette's leg and watched him fly off towards Allison's house. He was about to go into the kitchen when he heard his mother's voice on the other side of the door. Al stopped dead in his tracks and listened to what she was saying.

"Any trouble?" Fleur was asking.

"Not really. I had to ground Al for the weekend though," Bill replied.

"What was it this time?"

"Just something he said upset Amélie, that's all."

Al let out a sigh of relief and made a mental note to thank his father. If his mother found out what he said to Amélie he would be grounded for a lot longer than a weekend.

"What time did George say he would be here at?"

"Around six."

"Oh good just in time for dinner. It will be nice to have him over for a while."

"Yeah, free babysitter!"

"Bill," Fleur scolded lightly, "Although I didn't think of it like that. Do you think he would mind?"

"I hope not, I already told Victoire she can go out tomorrow night."

"I thought we agreed she was going to stay home?"

"Yeah I know we did but she asked again today and…"

"You just couldn't say no to your little girl?"

Bill laughed.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger you know."

"I know and she is so like her mother too."

Bill put his hands around Fleur's waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her.

_A/N: _What did you think? Good? Bad? let me know please.

I wanted this chapter to be longer but i didn't have enough time to put more in sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Disclaimer:__Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me, I'm just borrowing her characters!_

_A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Review please! _

Bill and Fleur's House - Chapter 3

George arrived back to Bill's at six and ate dinner with the rest of the family. After dinner Fleur took Amélie and Zac to the playground while George helped Bill with the cleaning up.

"Everyone seems to do a disappearing act when it's time to clean up," Bill laughed.

"Just like when we were growing up," George agreed.

"Hey I'll finish up here; you can go put your stuff away."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it'll take me a minute anyway. You're staying in Luc's room and Luc is staying in Al's room! This should be a fun few days."

George nodded and grabbed his bag and headed upstairs to his nephews bedroom. He knocked on the door but there was no answer so he went inside, the room was empty so he dumped his bag at the end of the bed. The walls of Luc's room were covered with posters of his favourite quidditch team the Ravens.

George sat on the bed watching the players zoom in and out of the posters all over the wall. It reminded him of his little brother Ron's bedroom when he was younger. George was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Luc walk in.

"Uh hey George, what are you doing in my room?" he asked confused.

"Didn't your Dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ok I'll take that as a no. I'm staying in your room while I'm here. You sure he didn't mention it?"

"No! Where am I supposed to stay?"

"With Al as far as I know."

"What?"

"Maybe you should go ask Al if he knows anything about it."

Luc stormed out of the room without another word and George went back downstairs to Bill.

"Hey did you tell Luc and Al that they would be sharing a room?"

"No not yet. I'm going to break it to them gently."

George laughed, "Well I hope you have a plan B."

Bill was about to say something when the kitchen door slammed open and Al and Luc stormed in.

"I'm not sharing with _him_," they both shouted at the same time.

Bill looked at George who laughed.

"Sorry mate," he said sitting down beside Bill.

"Dad I'm serious, Luc isn't staying in my room," Al complained.

"Like I'd want to stay in you smelly room anyway," Luc retorted.

"You're calling my room smelly? Ha your room is a dump."

"It's called an organised mess," Luc stated matter of factly.

"Look guys, you have no choice but share. It's only a couple of days," Bill said.

"Only a couple of days?" Al said incredulously. "I can't stand being in the same room as him for a couple of hours."

"Well if you can think of a better plan."

"He can sleep outside, like a dog."

"Al," Bill warned.

"Wait, I could…" Luc began.

"You're not sleeping outside Luc."

"No I wasn't going to say that. I could sleep in Zac's room."

"And where is Zac going to sleep?"

"With you and Mom, it's perfect."

"But…" Bill began.

"He's right it is," Al agreed.

"Well now that that's settled, cya," Luc said heading for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bill asked.

"To play some quidditch. You coming Al? Oh wait I forgot you can't cause you're grounded, and can't leave the house," Luc mocked.

Before Luc could escape Al grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"Hey," Bill said rushing over and pulling Al away.

"You get out of here," he said pushing Luc towards the door who left rubbing his neck.

Bill turned to Al.

"He started it," Al said.

"Just go to your room," Bill replied.

Al turned around and stomped out of the room.

Bill sighed and flopped down in the chair closest to him and put his head down on the table.

"Please tell me we weren't that bad as kids?" he mumbled to George.

George laughed.

"You must have a pretty bad memory cause Al is like a miniature clone of you, only you had more people to boss around."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Bill asked looking up.

"No but you did always have a heart attack if anybody went into your room, even Charlie, and he shared a room with you."

_(Later that night!)_

"Are you sure you don't mind babysitting George?" Fleur asked George later that night as she waited for Bill who was putting on his jacket.

"It'd be my pleasure. After all I do owe you for letting me crash here for a few days."

Bill gave George thumbs up behind Fleur's back.

"Don't mention it; it's nice having you here. Thanks again."

"Come on Fleur, we better get going," Bill said putting his arm around her waist.

"Ok. Bye George, have fun."

George smiled, "I will."

"And don't let Al out," Bill added.

George nodded and waved goodbye.

This was going to be easy, George thought to himself, Victoire was gone to a concert and Amélie and Zac were already in bed asleep so all he had to worry about was Al and Luc, who, according to Bill, would probably spend the night locked up in their rooms anyway.

He grabbed a drink from the fridge and went into the living room to watch some television.

He was watching a documentary called Quidditch Through the Ages but before long he fell fast asleep.

George woke suddenly when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He looked at his watch, it was only a little after one so he doubted it was Bill and Fleur. He got up and stretched as he went out to investigate. When he opened the door to the kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes.

Al was crawling in through the window onto the kitchen counter, and during this process he knocked a pot that had been beside the sink sending its contents flying across the floor. He looked up at George guiltily.

"I can explain," he pleaded.

"Get in here," George snarled, grabbing his arm and yanking the rest of him through the window and down off the counter.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just came down for a glass of water," Al said grinning cheekily.

George groaned.

"You're grounded remember. Not allowed leave the house, especially at one o' clock in the morning."

"Well I shouldn't be grounded, it was a stupid reason anyway. Come on you know my Dad."

"Yeah and I know if he caught you sneaking out you'd be grounded for an extra week or two."

"Well technically I was sneaking back in."

"Worse."

"Are you going to tell my Dad about this?"

"No, but only cause I'm the most awesome uncle ever."

Al smiled, "Thanks George."

"Go to your room."

"Don't I even get to stay up?"

"No you're parents will be home soon."

"Yeah but..."

"Room. Now!" George said pointing to the door.

"Fine," Al groaned heading out the door.

George got out his wand, cleaned up the mess on the floor and went up to bed himself.


End file.
